Hogwarts has got talent
by xxxsophyd123xxx
Summary: what if Dumbledore is alive. what if he is retiring and is hosting a talent show for the seventh years. who will win. who will lose and will there be romance for some Enmies
1. Chapter 1

Harry James potter looked around the great hall

Harry James potter looked around the great hall. Bringing back many memories. Like the time when he has first chosen Gryffindor over slytherin. And when the Gryffindor had to sleep in the great hall because mass murder his godfather Sirus black was on the loose.

An He was now tucking in to his last feast at Hogwarts no one knew how much he was going to miss it. They had had many good memories in this hall. GOD he thought I defeated voldemort in this hall. GOD he thought I defeat Voldemort in this hall.

The great hall was buzzing with laughter and children were yelling talking gossiping. Until professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall everyone went quiet.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen it is my sad duty to say to you that after this year at Hogwarts I will be retiring as will professor Flipwick and professor mcgonagall.

"NO WAY AWWWWWWW" yelled the Gryffindors

"yes now for the notices first years as you no you are not allowed in the forbidden forest at day time or night" yelled professor Dumbledore over the screams and yells of Gryffindor Hufflepluff and Ravenclaw. All the slytherins weren't saying much there weren't many of them. Most of them had fled from the ministry of magic for deatheater activities. All that remained were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle , Draco Malfoy and a couple more others.

"Now please children said professor Dumbledore you may go accept for the seventh years."

So all the pupils shuffled out of the great hall Accept the seventh years.

"em sir why have you kept us" asked Hermione

"Stupid know it all asks all the questions " muttered Draco under his breath

Hermione gave him a dirty look

"well miss Granger as it is my finally year at Hogwarts. Me and many of the staff have decided to host a legendry event said Dumbledore

"OH GOD not the goblet of fire again" said Harry.

"no Mr potter not the goblet of fire we have decided to put on a talent show only for seventh years .You can do anything as long as it isn't rude"

"awwwwwwww" said Malfoy smirking. All the slytherins laughed.

"Anyone can enter you can do it in groups, pairs or if your brave enough you can do a solo said professor with a glint in his eye now off you go. oh before I forget congratulations to Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy for becoming head boy and head girl I will show you to your dormitory in a moment"

"What" yelled Draco and Hermione.

All the seventh years began going to there dormitories. All except Draco and Hermione who were follow Dumbledore.

He led them up and down staircases, through small passageways that people didn't know existed. Then finally he led them up a twisted old stair case which looked like it was going to fall apart. At the top of the staircase they was a portrait of a young women in a young mans arms the were gazing into each other eyes. It was obvious that they were in love.

"aww" Hermione sighed. Draco gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"now you to there will be no funny business you two are head boy and girl people give you respect and look up to you. The password is el odio es el amor. Tell your closest friends no one else goodnight Mr Malfoy, he gave Draco a nod Miss Granger he smiled goodnight and pleasant dreams" said Dumbledore with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Draco glanced at Hermione. Man! she's changed he thought her brown afro hair was now shiny and a bit wavy. Her brown hazel eyes looked around at her surroundings and her figure made Draco's mouth want to water dam she has a nice ass. SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DRACO. SHES A MUGGLEBORN, YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD SHES A GRYFINDOR, YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN IT WOULD NEVER WORK. Well we could make it work. Thought Draco with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice

"well are you gonna say the password or what. I bet you've forgotten it already. Haven't you. God you don't even know what it means" said an irritated Hermione.

"Actually Granger your not the only one who knows what it means. I DO take Spanish if that is hard to believe. It means hate is love. Said Draco smirking el odio es el amor"

As he said the password the portrait door swung open revealing there dormitory .

**Hey so what do you think sorry if el odio es el amor doesn't mean hate is love I looked it up on a translator. Please review and tell me what you fink. Luv ya soph xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD" said Hermione and Draco

"OH MY GOD" said Hermione and Draco

There dormitory was half red half green. Draco and Hermione both thought that Christmas had thrown up. But then they looked around. There was a golden chandler

Hanging from the ceiling. There was a love seat opposite to a blazing fire, there was a grand dusty bookcases that looked liked it was nearly 100 years old much to Hermione liking. There was also a signed photograph from victor Krum.

There were stairs leading up to Hermione room which had a portrait of a lion and had

H.G engraved in the wood. Draco door was similar but it had a picture of a snake and engraved was D.M. Hermione looked around the room and gasped she couldn't wait to see what her room looked like.

"I'm gonna see what my rooms like" said Hermione excitedly to Draco.

"Whatever Granger" said Draco as he went up the stairs to his room

He set the password as stiff Dylan's his kind of band. They were so gonna win.

While Hermione set her password as pink slip. Her girl band. Nobody knew about her passion for singing. Who would think that geeky bookworm Hermione granger had a pretty good singing voice. Ha she laughed at the idea.

Hermione went into her room and Draco went into his. They both gasped at the site in front of them. In both their rooms was a king size bed beside the massive was a medium size dresser which already had all their clothes in.

There was a small space for each band to practice. The pink slip in Hermione's room and the Stiff Dylan's in Draco's. There was a microphone and enough space for instruments.

Draco's room was exactly the same as Hermione's room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would sign up with his band the Stiff Dylan's which included Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Gloye and of course himself.

Hermione couldn't wait for tomorrow she would sign up for the talent show with her rocking band the pink slips which included Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang and herself.

Finally at about 11.30 Hermione and Draco both fell asleep dreaming of winning the talent show.

**Ok people the stiff Dylan's are from the film and book Angus thongs and perfect snogging/full frontal snogging. The pink slips are from the movie freaky Friday Please review sorry that this chapter is a bit short **


	3. Chapter 3

The great hall was buzzing with gossip; people from other years were asking all sorts of questions to the seventh years who excitely were answering them

The great hall was buzzing with gossip; people from other years were asking all sorts of questions to the seventh years who excitely were answering them.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen many of you now know about the seventh years talent show. Seventh years you will sign up today if you wish to enter. After you have

Signed up you may go and practice maybe create a song or if you have already created a song then practice it. You may practice it anywhere you want but not in classrooms or dormitories. Head boy and head girl may practice in there rooms but please put a silence charm in your room so you wont disturb others" Dumbledore checked his watch YOU MAY NOW…………… ENTER"

A crowd of people rushed out of the great hall to get in the queue to enter the contest.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Golye had pushed past everyone in the queue to put there band on the list.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU PUSHED" Screamed the yells of other pupils.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Crabbe and Mr Golye the four of them turned around to see professor Dumbledore looking at them it seems to me that you have pushed you my wait here until everyone else has signed up"

"GREAT NOW WERE RIGHT AT THE BACK" muttered Crabbe

"Oh well we can see who the competion is" Draco smirked.

After two hours and thirty five minutes of waiting. Draco and his band were the only ones left.

"Bout time" said Blaise muttering

Draco signed their groups name skimming down the list to see who was on it.

"GUESS WHOS IS THE TALENT SHOW GRANGER AND THE BOOKWORMS" LAUGHED MALFOY.

"What kind of name is the pink slips" laughed Blaise.

"What kind of name is the Stiff Dylan's" said a voice behind Blaise.

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Golye turned around to see four very pissed of girls.

Hermione had a look on her face like she wanted to hit Malfoy across the face like she did in 3rd year.

Ginny looked like she wanted to do her famous bogey hex of Zabini.

"Hi, how are you doing" said Blaise to Ginny with a sexy smile and a glint in his eye.

Ginny stamped on his toe which made Zabini yelped in pain. She turned on her heel her flaming redhead hitting him in the face and marched off. Hermione, Cho and Luna marching off with her.

"ohhhh she's feisty , said Blaise I like that in a woman" he said with a smirk

**Hi what do u fink please review. Sorry that it's not very long. **


End file.
